Emmy (Pippi Longstocking) Trailer/Transcript
These are transcripts from all three trailers for 4000Movies' crossover spoof adaptation of the Nelvana's animated motion picture, Pippi Longstocking (1997), based on the book of the same name written by Swedish authour Astrid Lindgren. Trailer #1 * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America) * (4000Movies Logo) * (Music Playing) * Narrator: Emmilotta...Delicatessa...Windowshade...Mackrelmint...Ephraim's Daughter...Longstocking...is about to make a name for herself. * (Emmy turns back to the camera and gives it a smile) * Emmy: Whee! * (Emmy eats the cake and jumps off the fence) * Narrator: Emmy Longstocking. From the pages of Astrid Lindgren's classic storybook comes one of literature's most exceptional young ladies... * (Emmy dances around the room and Queen Beryl becomes shocked) * Narrator: In her very own animated adventure. * Queen Beryl: My goodness, child, this will not do. * Emmy: (singing): ♪ Hey, ho, I'm Emmy. Emmy-I-O-A, home and I'm happy as can be. My name is Emmy. Emmy, hip-HOORAY! What a fabulous day! ♪ * Queen Beryl: There's a little girl named Emmy, living at all by herself. * Emmy: (singing) ♪ We'll stir the pot with Ballarat, and throw in Yokohama. We'll go for more in Bangalore, and soak in Sabalanga. ♪ * (Max and May gasps) * Emmy: (singing) ♪ If you stick your neck out and you slap it all together... ''♪ * Queen Beryl: Fools, she's out of control. * Jedite: Let's run for it! * Nepi: Waah-ha-ho-ho-ho! * (Queen Beryl screams before shielding herself as she got blasted by falling molasses) * (The crowd cheers for Emmy's performance at the circus) * Girl's Voice: ''Hurry for Emmy! * Nepi: Let's go get her. * (The circus truck goes hot pursuit) * Narrator: Follow Emmy and her friends on an unforgettable, musical adventure. * May: There's someone right behind us! * (Queen Beryl screams, gasps and grunts) * (Cat screeches) * (Queen Beryl groans and growls) * Queen Beryl: Emmy Longstocking... * (Emmy gasps) * Queen Beryl: You come here this instant. * (Schottish dance music playing) * (Music and footsteps increasing) * Nepi: STOOOOOP! (Echoing) * (Glass shattering sound effect) * Narrator: Children need a little order in their lives. * Emmy: Especially if they can order themselves. * (Text: Coming Soon) Trailer #2 (Edited Version, Coming Soon Variant) * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America) * (4000Movies Logo) * Narrator: Emmilotta...Delicatessa...Windowshade...Mackrelmint...Ephraim's Daughter...Longstocking...is about to make a name for herself. * (Emmy turns back to the camera and gives it a smile) * Emmy: (singing): ♪ Hey, ho, I'm Emmy. Emmy-I-O-A, home and I'm happy as can be. ''♪ * Narrator: ''Emmy Longstocking. From the pages of Astrid Lindgren's classic storybook comes one of literature's most exceptional young ladies... * (Emmy dances around the room and Queen Beryl becomes shocked) * Narrator: In her very own animated adventure. * (The circus truck goes hot pursuit) * Narrator: Follow Emmy and her friends on an unforgettable, musical adventure. * May: There's someone right behind us! * (Queen Beryl screams, gasps and grunts) * (Cat screeches) * (Queen Beryl groans and growls) * (Schottish dance music and footsteps increasing) * Nepi: STOOOOOP! (Echoing) * Narrator: Children need a little order in their lives. * Emmy: Especially if they can order themselves. * (Text: Coming Soon) Version #2 (Now Variant) * Trailer #3/TV Spot * (4000Movies Logo) * Narrator: Emmy Longstocking. * (Emmy turns back to the camera and gives it a smile) * Emmy: Whee! * Narrator: The coolest, smartest and strongest nine-year-old girl is here. From the pages of Astrid Lindgren's classic storybook comes one of literature's most exceptional young ladies in her very own animated adventure. * ("Hey, Ho! I'm Emmy" Sequence) * Emmy: (singing): ♪ Hey, ho, I'm Emmy. Emmy-I-O-A, home and I'm happy as can be. ''♪ * ("Recipe for Life" Sequence) * Emmy: (singing) ♪ ''We'll stir the pot with Ballarat, and throw in Yokohama. We'll go for more in Bangalore, and soak in Sabalanga. ♪ * (Max and May gasps) * Emmy: (singing) ♪ If you stick your neck out and you slap it all together... ''♪ * Queen Beryl: Fools, she's out of control. * (The crowd cheers for Emmy's performance at the circus) * Girl's Voice: ''Hurry for Emmy! * Nepi: Let's go get her. * (The circus truck goes hot pursuit) * Narrator: Follow Emmy and her friends on an unforgettable, musical adventure. * May: There's someone right behind us! * (Queen Beryl screams, gasps and grunts) * (Cat screeches) * (Queen Beryl groans and growls) * Queen Beryl: Emmy Longstocking... * (Emmy gasps) * Queen Beryl: You come here this instant. * (Cut to the title of the movie) * Narrator: Children need a little order in their lives. * Emmy: Especially if they can order themselves. Category:Pippi Longstocking Trailers Category:4000Movies